


You Make Me Feel (Home Again, Whole Again)

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Story Summary: Your job is simple: keep the clones happy enough and docile so they continue to serve the Republic. You have to achieve this by any means possible. Despite being just given this job, you’re tasked to take care of higher ranking clones. Unfortunately, taking care of them leads to feelings.Pairings: Captain Rex x f!reader, Commander Cody x f!reader, Commander Wolffe x f!reader, and Commander Fox x f!reader
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 34





	You Make Me Feel (Home Again, Whole Again)

You read over the information you’d been given one last time in an attempt to quell your nerves.

You don’t know why you’re so nervous. Since this was your first official... Well. You weren't sure what to call Captain Rex. You didn’t want to say assignment because that made it sounds too bureaucratic, but you also didn’t want to call him a client because that made you feel like some sort of common whore. In a way, that’s what you were. The idea still chafed your pride, though.

You sigh. You stare at your reflection in the mirror. Your brain begins to go over what exactly led you to this point in your life. You close your eyes and shake your head, hoping that will get all of the bad thoughts out of it for the time being. You could spend hours going over what life decisions and choices led to this moment in time, but it would be unproductive at best. At worst, it would cause you to spiral so far that you wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for the next week.

You check the time. It’s about time for you to go. You do a quick last-minute check of your make-up. It wasn’t strictly necessary because you went fairly light with it, but it helped you feel prepared. From what you gathered, it seems like Captain Rex would appreciate a more natural look. You look at your reflection. You nod to yourself. You’re out the door several minutes later.

The air taxi ride over isn’t bad. The two of you had trouble establishing a place to meet. You felt that having him come back to your place would have been taken as too forward, ironic considering your job, but it was hard to find a place that a clone could go without fear of harassment. You wanted him to be comfortable. Eventually, the two of you decide on the building that housed your office, for lack of a better word. You weren’t really sure what to call it. It had a desk, a couch, a couple bookshelves, and a table with some chairs. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either. You should consider yourself grateful. Most people started with a room that barely contained a desk and a sofa. You just happened to get a larger room because of your placement.

Most people who worked for the agency started with shinies and slowly worked their way up to bigger and better clients. Some of the lucky ones started middle of the pack clones with a sergeant or two. The aptitude test had matched you with captains and commanders somehow. You guess you should be grateful. Most people who eventually entertained commanders had been working for quite some time with the company. If rumors were true, despite commanders being the ones most in need of the services this company provided, most commanders never stayed long with a Host. Word was that a lot of the upper ranks found them disingenuous at best. 

You get there well before Rex is supposed to arrive. You make your way back into your office. You were only just given it the other day. You set your small box of things down on your desk and stare at it for a moment. You didn’t have much to liven up the place at this moment, so you thought you’d spruce it up while you waited for him. It’s so boring and bland, neutral shades of tan and brown and taupe that make you want to yawn. With a huff, you begin. You didn’t bring much simply because you didn’t have much.

“I hope those aren’t real books.” A voice draws your attention to the doorway. A trooper is standing in it. His helmet is tucked under one arm, so you can see his cropped and bleached hair.

“Would you judge me if I said they weren’t?” You reply. “Captain Rex, I presume?”

“I’d think you were smart. I wouldn’t put it past someone to take them.” He nods in affirmation. “That would be me.”

“You can come in.” He steps inside, eyes scanning the room. “I apologize for the, well, eh, of the room. They took their time getting me this office.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it less ‘eh’.” He responds. You gesture towards the sofa, and he takes a seat. After a moment, he places his helmet on one of the side tables. You opt to perch yourself on the edge of the desk. Despite talking to you over holo, he seems nervous. His back is too straight, too stiff and rigid. You smile softly at him, letting your eyes scan over him and take him in.

“I’ve never...” He pauses and coughs. “This is my first time doing something like this.” For a second, you swear you can see the tips of his ears turn red. 

“If it’s any consolation, Captain, you’re my first...” You wrinkle your nose as you try to find the word. “Well, I’ve never worked with anyone else before you. So we can figure this out together.” You pause. “Do you want anything to drink? I’ve got a caf machine stached in here. I don’t have much in terms of alcohol, sadly.” 

“I’m good, thanks.” He raises an eyebrow at your words, an amused smile playing on his face. “You sound like you don’t want just anyone getting caf.”

“I don’t. Not until I’m used to everyone around here.” You lean back onto your hands some. Rex nods at your words.

“I would have expected that you would have had more, ah, appointments. I thought only experienced people were placed this high.” His posture is slowly relaxing. You lean forward slightly, placing your elbows on your thighs. 

“They have a placement test type deal, and it placed me higher than I expected.” You respond airly. “But we’re not here to talk about me. I want to know about you.”

“There’s not much to know.” He responds. The way he says it gives you the sense that it’s not modesty that fuels his words but insecurity. Insecurity that he’s not an individual but part of a system and could be easily replaced. You raise an eyebrow at him and tuck your feet under yourself. “I work under General Skywalker. That means I also work closely with General Kenobi’s men.”

You can sense the undercurrents of something negative. You can’t put a finger on it. You decide to table that for later. The whole point of this meeting is to get to know Rex. 

“So, what I’m hearing is you’re excellent at thinking on your feet.” You keep your tone light and teasing. Rex gives you a look. It’s the look you give to someone who has no idea what can of worms they’ve just opened. You bite down on your lower lip to stifle some giggles.

“Some days I think a heart attack caused by those two will take me out.” Rex murmurs. You can’t hold back the snort of laughter at that. He smiles for the briefest of seconds before trying to school his expression into something more neutral. It doesn’t quite work. You can see the trace of a smile lingering.

“I’ve met a few people like that. They’re good people, but they’re exhausting.” Rex nods his agreement. You lean back again as you study him. “But you’re more than that. You’re more than whomever you work for at the moment.” He lifts his head up and looks as if he’s going to argue with you for a second. “Just. Indulge me on this, okay? I think getting your mind off of work could be good for you.”

“I suppose.” He leans back some as he watches you. “And what do you have in mind?”

“Well.” You run your tongue over your suddenly dry lips. “This is to get to know one another. But I also don’t want to ask you ice-breaker questions and just have this be small talk.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I thought you might.” You brush a stray strand of hair out of your face. “So. What I figured is that we can make a list of things you want to try, and I’ll do my best to help you try them. It’ll get your mind off of work, and it will help me get an idea of who you are.” You don’t miss the way he swallows at the unintentional implication of your words. 

“I guess that could work.” He clears his throat.

“Some fruits are coming in season, so there’s going to be a big change over. Do you have any you want to try?”

He slowly warms up as the two of you compile several lists. You can tell he’s unsure of himself, but the longer the two of you talk, the more you can see him gaining confidence and opening up. He starts taking less time to think about what he’s saying and the words come out more self-assured. In addition, you can see his shoulders drop slowly. His entire posture becomes less rigid the longer you two talk. It’s actually quite heartening. It makes you feel like you’re doing this job right. One thing you notice is that when you migrate from the desk over to him, he stiffens for a moment, but he slowly relaxes. It’s like he has to force himself to do so. The thought tugs at some hidden part of your heart.

The two of you are in the middle of discussing something or other when Rex’s comm chimes. He looks at it, and for a second, you think you can hear a soft groan.

“That’d be General Skywalker.” Rex sounds none too pleased at the interruption, although you do sense a hint of fondness. You can see him shifting into more of a soldier mode. You nod. You weren’t surprised, but it felt a little odd. Before Rex can answer it, you place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” You keep your voice soft. Rex freezes. “Before you go. If you want to, or can for that matter, we can meet up tomorrow. It’s up to you.”

He stares at you for a long moment before clearing his throat.

“I’d like that.” He manages. You nod and remove your hand. His eyes follow the motion for a second. The comm beeps again. “I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” He stands up and picks up his helmet. “It was nice to meet you in person.”

“I can say the same for you.” You smile at him. He clears his throat and walks away, answering his comm as he does so. You watch him go with a curious expression.

He does let you know when he can see you next. Since he’s not officially on leave, he still has to go in and work. You suspect that General Skywalker has a habit of doing things that keep Rex longer. Not that it’s intentional. You aren’t sure if they’re aware how much they run him ragged. They might not have a choice. Despite all of that, Rex makes a point to see you the next day. As promised, you bring some fruit for him to try. You bring him a peach, which he clearly enjoys. For the briefest of moments, as you watch the juice drip down off of his hands, you wish you had gotten something juicer. You would have liked to see him lick any juices from your skin.

You shake your head and file that thought away in the back of your mind. Yes, your job did extend to sex, and you knew that for a lot of clones, that was the primary reason for entering this kind of arrangement. However, Rex’s file had been a bit different. His information had made it clear that he wanted to get to know whomever he was matched with before anything sexual happens. That’s why the two of you made an effort to meet in more public places and didn’t go back to your apartment first thing. You also made sure to keep things fairly professional. You didn’t want to push him. When he was ready, he would initiate.

The moment comes sooner than you thought it would. You ended up inviting him over to dinner one night, figuring that he would have gotten sick of meal bars and shitty GAR food. It was a nice dinner, and you found that he relaxed more the further away he was from the barracks. He obviously enjoys the meal as well. You quietly resolve to meet with him away from there as often as possible. You love seeing this side of him, slowly watching his reserved shell fall away from him.

It’s towards the end of the week when you get a knock at your door late at night. You frown softly to yourself. You hadn’t been expecting anyway. Quietly, you pad over to the door. When you check to see who it is, you see Rex standing there, helmet already under one arm. You open the door.

“Rex! What are you doing here?” You step aside to let him in. He slips inside your apartment, and you shut the door behind him. His face is pinched, brows furrowed. He sets his helmet on the table in the entryway. You tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You’re still dressed, but something about the way he’s looking at you makes you feel... You aren’t sure of the right word. Vulnerable is too open, but naked isn’t right either. Something about the gleam in his eye looks slightly wild, as if he’s trying to hold himself back.

“I ship out tomorrow morning. We only just got word.” He tells you, eyes scanning your face.

“Oh.” Your gut twists. You know that the two of you have only interacted for a short time, but the thought of him being gone is unpleasant. It hurts. You look at him. “I assume you have no idea when you’ll be back.”

“None.” He lets out a long exhale. The glimmer in his eyes is becoming more pronounced. “I wanted to wait longer and get to know you better, but I-” He stops himself short. “Can I kiss you?” 

His tone is careful, words even more so, as if he’s prepared for you to say no. You blink. Slowly, a lopsided grin makes its way onto your face.

“Yes.” Your voice is a little more breathy than you thought it would be. “I’d like that.”

Rex scans your face for the briefest of moments before stepping forward. You mirror his movement. One of his hands comes up to cradle your cheek. His thumb runs briefly over your cheekbones, and you lean into his touch. Slowly, as if he’s expecting you to back out at any second, he leans forward and captures your lips with his.

It’s soft and gentle, but you can see an underlying urgency. As if he’s holding back for some reason. Your hands automatically move, one going to his back while the other goes to the nape of his neck to pull him closer. You mirror him, keeping your movements intentional. You don’t want to push him farther than he’s comfortable. He groans softly into your mouth when you lightly run your fingernail along the edges of his scalp, one of his hands coming to the back of your head in response.

You like the sound.

You repeat the movement, keeping the pressure light, as you nip carefully at his lower lip. You expect him to repeat the noise. He does. Rex also maneuvers you, slowly moving you back until your back is against the wall. You can tell he’s having trouble restraining himself but that he also wants to make sure you have a choice. When your back hits the wall, he pulls away. The wild look in his eyes is starting to take over his face. His eyes take in your expression. You’re pleased to note that his lips are slightly swollen, the barest amount of kiss-bruised. His eyes flick to yours. You nod. You place a hand over the one still on your cheek.

“It’s okay, Rex. I’ve got you. Tell me what you need.” The words fall easily from your lips. He lets out a sinful groan, his head dropping to the juncture of your neck and shoulders. You move your hands. You wish his armor wasn’t in the way; you want to run your nails up and down his spine. Instead, you have to settle for the exposed portion of the back of his neck. A full body shiver runs through him. It’s minute, but you can feel it from how close the two of you are.

“I need...” He inhales. You aren’t sure if it’s the steady his nerves or if he’s breathing in your scent. It occurs to you that he might not be used to expressing what he needs, much less wants. “Kriff, I need you.” A tinge of desperation colors his voice, as if he’s trying so hard to hold onto his composure. Gently, you push his shoulders. He lifts his head up to look at you. You realize that this is a situation where you need to lead.

“Go sit on the couch, okay? I need to grab something, but I’ll be right behind you.”

Rex nods. He steps away from you and heads into your living room. You go into your room. You take a deep breath to steady your nerves. This was happening. You didn’t know how far it was going to go, but it was happening. You nod to yourself. You got this.

When you go into the living room, Rex is sitting on the couch. He looks nervous. You walk over to him. He looks up at you. Instinctively, you place a hand on his cheek. He leans into your touch, eyes fluttering closed for a second. You stay like that for a minute, using it to ground the both of you. He opens his eyes after a minute.

“You tell me if you want to stop, okay?” You look him in the eyes. “I’m going to lead, but you’re the one in control. So if anything is too much...” 

His eyes go dark at the mention of control. He nods.

“Understood. I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” You move your hand away from his face and gently nudge his shoulders. He takes his cue and leans back. You crawl into his lap and settle yourself astride him. It’s not exactly comfortable, given his armor, but you can make do. His hands reflexively go to your hips. He looks up at you, and oh. You swallow hard. That hunger is out in full force now. It’s tempered by the fact that he’s looking at you almost adoringly. It makes your heart rate stutter for a second. You place your hand on his cheek and tilt his head back before leaning in and kissing him again.

This kiss starts just as slowly as the initial one, but it ramps up in intensity fairly quickly. Rex moves one hand to the back of your neck to pull you closer fairly quickly. It’s not long before the hand on your waist goes from simply resting there to holding you. One of your hands stays on his shoulder while the other stays at the back of his neck. You alternate running your fingers along his scalp, relishing in the sweet noises that leave him, and simply resting your open palm there to ground him. It’s not long before you pull away from him. A string of spit connects the two of you for the briefest of moments, but you don’t care. Your chest heaves slightly.

“Take off your armor. I want to feel you.” Your voice is huskier than you thought it would be. Rex’s nostrils flare, his eyes going wide. For a second, you swear you hear him make a noise. You stand up to give him room to work. He wastes no time, divesting himself neatly of the armor and leaving him in just his blacks. You take a moment to drink him in. Gods, he’s handsome. The armor gives him more bulk, sure, but it’s clear that he’s strong. He’s almost all muscle, lithe and clearly strong.

You have so many things you want to say. You opt to ignore them and clamber into his lap. You throw your legs over either side of him. Oh kriff yes. This. This is so much better. When you seat yourself full on his lap, you can feel his length underneath you. He’s not fully hard, but he’s definitely on his way to that. You experimentally roll your hips to see what happens. Rex lets out a choked curse, both of his hands going to your waist. You grin at him. Rex pulls you closer. You expect him to go for a kiss, but instead, he presses his lips to your clavicle. 

“Wanna feel you too.” He murmurs into the soft skin there. The soft tone combined with the underlying need sends a flare of arousal through you. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” You quickly toss your shirt over your head and throw it somewhere in the living room to find later. Thank the Maker you decide to wear a nice set of underwear today. You look back at Rex, and oh. He’s looking at you like no one ever has before, as if you’re the most beautiful thing he’s seen and wants nothing more than to devour you alive. It makes your heart skip several beats. You move up off of him just enough to take off your pants before settling yourself back on his lap. His hands firmly anchor you in place.

“You’re...” He cuts himself off and says something in Mando’a. He switches back to basic after a moment. “You’re beautiful.”

Despite yourself, you can feel heat headed towards your cheeks.

“You’re just saying that because I’m half-naked in your lap.” You place a hand on either side of his head. You know you don’t have nearly enough strength to cage him in, but you like the illusion of control. Rex shakes his head.

“No, I mean it.” He assures you. 

You don’t know what to say to that. He says it with such sincerity and absolute conviction. You surge forward and kiss him again. This time, he opts to take the lead. His hands grip your waist. You roll your hips against him, and he moans, long and low. It sends more electricity shooting through your veins. The next time you rock down, he meets you a little bit. You can feel him stiffening underneath you. You feel like a horny teenager again. Normally, you might find it embarrassing, but in this situation, it was kind of hot. One of Rex’s hands moves off your hip, inching upward slowly. You break the kiss. 

“You can touch me.” You tell him, panting slightly. His lips are definitely kiss-bruised. He almost looks dazed. You have a feeling that when this becomes a regular thing, which you suspect will happen sooner rather than later, he’ll tease you for saying something like that. Instead, he skates his hands up your sides to the swell of your breasts. You can feel his gaze on your face. You realize that he’s cataloguing every reaction in order to figure out what feels good for you and what doesn’t. 

He leans in, and you lean forward, expecting him to go for a kiss. Instead, he begins planting a series of kisses along the column of your neck as he runs his hands along the planes of your body. You let out a pleased noise and tilt your head back so he can have better access. He scrapes his teeth against a sensitive spot, and you let out a soft moan. He does it again, eliciting a louder moan from you.

By the time Rex makes it down your neck to your chest, you’re nearly trembling. Your hips rock at a steady rhythm against him. You don’t think he means to tease. He’s more trying to make sure that he knows every little spot that makes you tremble and whine. He’s methodical, and you have no doubt that if he had the time, he’d want to spend hours taking you apart. You aren’t sure you have the time. You’ll make sure that when he comes back, he has all the time he wants and more.

Gently, he starts pushing the straps of your bra down your shoulders, pausing to mouth at the skin at the juncture of your clavicle. You huff and reach around behind you, deftly undoing the clasp. Rex pauses and leans back once more, watching you with an intent expression. You slip your bra the rest of the way off. He swallows hard at the new expanse of skin revealed to him. He says something that you don’t catch. 

“Rex.” Your voice comes out a slight whine. His eyes get even dark. The intensity of it takes your breath away. You tug at the bottom of his shirt. “Off.”

“Only because you asked nicely.” He teasingly lilts, shedding the top part of his blacks quickly. Everywhere he looks, goosebumps erupt on your skin. You lean forward. Rex’s breath stutters at the skin on skin contact. You mold yourself to him, pressing your front as close to his as you can. You figured he might be touch-starved, but this. This was something else. His hands go back to your hips, as if he’s trying to anchor himself.

“I want to ride you.” It’s a fight to keep your voice steady. “Are you okay with that?”

He lets out a curse, his grip tightening.

“If that’s...” He pauses to collect himself. “If that’s what you want.”

It takes you a moment to read between the lines. You grin at him when it clicks.

“Do you want to take care of me, Rex?” You coo. He nods, a flush creeping onto his face. He can’t look you in the eye. You take his chin, gently, and tilt his head so he’s looking at you. His eyes are blown wide with lust. It’s a heady feeling.

“If you’ll let me.” Despite the situation and how far you’ve gone, it’s clear that he’s willing to stop if you want to. You can’t help the soft chuckle that leaves you, and you put a palm on his cheek. You run the pad of your thumb along his cheekbone, watching him melt into your touch.

“Of course I will.” You murmur, pressing your lips to his in a soft and surprisingly chaste kiss. "Take the lead then, Captain." Your tone is teasing. He lets out a sharp inhale at his title. 

He takes a hold of your hips and moves you off of his lap, depositing you beside him. Rex slides off your couch and sinks to his knees in front of you. He places a hand on either knee and looks up at you. You nod. When he pushes at your knees, you let them naturally fall apart. You can feel a wet spot on your panties. He lets out a noise that's somewhere between a moan and a sharp exhale. His hands come up to your hips. You lift them up to help him slide your underwear off. He eases them the rest of the way down your legs. 

Your instinct is to close your legs once Rex has done that. He lets out a huff. You can’t tell if it’s amused or not. From the look he gives you, you guess it is. 

“Don’t get shy on me now.” He chides you, no real heat behind it. He places his hands on top of your thighs and easily spreads them apart again. You’re struck suddenly by how powerful he is. He could easily move you however he wanted and keep you there, but instead, he’s being gentle, bordering on revenant. This thought is strengthened when he grabs the tops of your thighs and uses his grip there to pull you forwards so that your ass is nearly hanging off of the seat. You squeak in surprise, hands going to his shoulders to steady yourself. He does let out an amused huff then.

When you let your thighs fall apart again, Rex lets out a truly sinful noise. It’s somewhere between a moan and sharp intake. You look down at him, and oh kriff. The look on his face is unbridled lust with adoration mixed in. Your knees fall out towards the side more to give him more room. He stares, transfixed, for a moment. You can feel each breath fan across your exposed pussy.

“Kriff.” Rex murmurs into the skin at the top of your thighs before diving in. His first lick is a slow drag, as if he wants to savor the taste of you. You fall back despite yourself, hands moving from his shoulders to the back of his head. He starts in earnest, and it’s not long before your fingers are clutching to the back of his head. It doesn’t take him long to find the spots that make your hips jerk, and he concentrates on those. He dips his tongue into you, and you bite down on your hand. He pulls away, and you look at him.

“I want to hear you.” Rex’s voice is wrecked. “Want to hear your noises as I lick this pretty pussy.”

You can’t help the moan at that. You don’t cover it with your hand. As Rex dives back in, you don’t hold back. It makes things better. He clearly uses the moans and whines and whimpers coming from you combined with the way your hips jerk or shift to tell what exactly you want, what you need. You’re scrambling for purpose, trying to find a way to anchor yourself. Rex solves that easily. He unwraps one of his forearms from around your thigh and takes your wrist. He intertwines your fingers and presses you hand out to the side. Something about the gesture makes you go wild.

“Rex.” You pant. “Rex, I’m gonna...” You try to catch your breath. He pulls away from you, the sinful sound echoing in the room.

“Let go. I’ve got you.” He presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh. It doesn’t take long after that for you to reach that peak. Your legs try to clamp shut around his head, but they can’t go anywhere due to his grip. Rex works you through it, slows down enough that you have a chance to catch your breath. He doesn’t stop, though. As soon as your legs stop trembling, he steadily works his way back up to the pace he was using before. Your free hand rests at the base of his neck.

“Rex.” You manage. “I’m- oh kriff, yes. I’m good. I wanna...” Rex looks up at you from between your thighs. You lose your train of thought.

“One more. One more for me, and then. Then you can do whatever you want.” You nod at his words. He smiles softly at you, squeezing your hand as he starts once more. Kriff. He could do whatever he wanted to you if he was going to treat you like this the whole time. You whimper and whine. He works you through a second one, the edges of this one a little sharper than the previous one. Once he’s satisfied that you’ve come down, he lets go of your legs and your hand. He goes to stand up, but you stop him.

“Sit back.” Your voice is slightly hoarse. Rex watches you carefully but does as you say, sitting back on his heels. You let yourself slide to the floor. His blacks are still on, a large tent in the front. You push him back with your hand. He shifts off his heels so he can sit back properly. You tug at the hem of his blacks. His eyes crinkle with amusement at your wordlessly desperation, but he helps you pull them off. 

“Kriff.” It’s your turn to curse when you see his cock. It’s somewhat long and thick, precum beading at the tip already. Your mouth water. You waste no time in settling yourself in his lap. You drag his length through your folds, enjoying his reaction. Both of his hands come to your hips, fingers digging. You laugh breathlessly.  
You both make a punched out noise when you finally slide the tip of him in. Rex watches your face, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. Slowly, you ease yourself down on him. He looks at one point where the two of you are joined, and his gaze stays there, transfixed. You have to focus, breathe through the stretch, until your hips are finally flush to his. He nearly whines when this happens. His gaze snaps to yours. You want to take one of his hands and hold it, but that would be impractical. The two of you stay like that for a moment, each breathing in time with the other.

You keep your movements slow at first. You want to keep it even and controlled, but you can tell from the way Rex grips your hips, that’s not what he wants. As far as you’re concerned, he can have what he wants. You start to move faster until you’re bouncing on his dick. His hips meet your pace, each snap becoming harsher and harsher. Suddenly, he flips the both of you. You nearly shriek in surprise. Somehow, he doesn’t slip out of you during the transition.

Rex scoots his knees under himself to get better leverage before absolutely pounding into you. He’s got this wild look in his eyes. He takes one of your legs and throws it over your shoulder. The sounds and smell of sex fill the air. You reach out with a shaky hand to take his. He actually moans at that. Your fingers interlace, and he’s quick to pin that hand and arm out to the side. 

“Rex.” You arch towards him. You aren’t sure what you’re begging for right now, but he knows. The captain leans forward so he’s closer to you and slides his free hand in between the two of you. His thumb finds your clit and runs across it.

“Come on. I know you’ve got one more in you. Give it to me. Let me take care of you.” His head bows in order for him to kiss you. You keen into the kiss. “Please. I want one, just one more. I know you can do this for me. I know you can be a good girl.”

It’s hard to stave off your impending orgasm, but you manage for the moment. You shake your head. “Want you to come with me.” His hips stutter at that.

“Anything you want.’ He says it like a promise, like a vow. When Rex’s hips truly start to stutter, he runs his thumb again over your clit. You arch up further into him, and he swallows your cries with his mouth. As you clench around him, you can feel him pulsing. The two of you tumble over the precipice together.

For a long moment, the two of you lay there, trying to catch your breath. He’s collapsed somewhat on top of you. You look up at him. He’s looking at you with an adoring expression, one that makes you want to melt. 

“That was...” You pause and laugh. The laughter makes you clench ever-so slightly around his softening cock. You notice he’s still inside of you. You grin up at him. You’re sure it’s a dopey, blissed out grin, but you don’t care. “You were holding out on me.”

He flushes, turning his face away for a moment.

“I. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks after a moment. He sits up and starts to pull out of you. As he moves, you can feel your combined release dripping out of you.

“No, Rex. Maker, no.” You sit up. You take your hand and place it on his cheek. His eyes flutter close, and he leans into your touch. “Rex, you were amazing. I would have let you know if you did anything wrong.”

His eyes open briefly. He studies you for a moment. You lean forward. You nearly press a kiss to his temple but think better of it.

“We’re doing this again, right?” You can’t help asking. He gives you a fondly exasperated look.

“Of course we are.”

He doesn’t leave until morning, spending time memorizing your body. It makes you feel so appreciated and seen. How had you never felt this way before? You wish you could bottle up the feeling. When he does leave in the early morning hours, you’re reluctant to let him leave. It’s selfish. You don’t know what you’ll do without him for however long he’s gone. You suppose you’ll be assigned another client, but the truth of the matter is you don’t want another one. Not right now, at least.

You focus on the knowledge that he’s going to come back. He will. You made him promise.


End file.
